Mac and Omega's ultimate duel
This is how Mac and Omega's ultimate duel goes in The Fall. then see Mac and P.I.X.A.L. in a cabin on a deck Mac Grimborn: Did you see they stand up to the Overlord, P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, and Zane was happy to say that he is mistaken. At the moment, even he is incapable of logical thought. suddenly hears his communicator as he gets it and hears Omega's voice The Omega: I know you're out there, Mac Grimborn. I am the Omega! The destructor! The Bringer of Doom! Listen up. I have your girlfriend. She will endure eternal pain, unless you face me alone. You have one hour. Refuse, and she will perish. communicator turns off Mac Grimborn: I have to go. P.I.X.A.L.: Are you certain you wish to go face this Omega alone? Mac Grimborn: Twilight told me what he can do. He's a broken, unbalanced monster. P.I.X.A.L.: I will not tell anyone. Go. Save Skylor. leaves the cabin and takes a Naboo starfighter and Garmadon notice that the Naboo fighter's missing Nya: That's odd. Who took my fighter? Garmadon: I don't know. Lloyd Garmadon: Hey, guys, P.I.X.A.L. has a plan. head inside the cabin P.I.X.A.L.: What is your plan, Nya? Nya: My plan? I thought it was yours. looks confused Silverstream: Mac's not here Where's Mac? Ocellus: He's gone. But don't tell me how I know it, ask P.I.X.A.L. Zane: What is she talking about, P.I.X.A.L.? P.I.X.A.L.: Uh..... Mac Grimborn: (voice) Chapter two, don't tell them the truth. Tell them what they want to hear. P.I.X.A.L.: He is.... On patrol. Nya: Oh. Well, here's my plan. she explains it, P.I.X.A.L. feels guilty for lying comforts her Zane: You don't have to lie to me. You sent Mac to face the Omega alone. P.I.X.A.L.: I swore to him that I would not say anything. Zane: Then we must keep this between us. hug each other looks confused has Skylor in his fortress Skylor: Mac will come for me, Oni, and when he finds out about this, you'll be sorry. The Omega: I look forward to it. lifts her head The Omega: With you as my hostage, my dear, it's only a matter of time before your boyfriend shows up. Skylor: What did he ever do to you? The Omega: When he destroyed the Colossi, he created something more powerful: Me. The Bringer of Doom. Skylor: You? Ha! Omega growls explosion is heard The Omega: What?! arrives Skylor: Mac! The Omega: The boyfriend arrives to save the girlfriend. Mac Grimborn: I'll save you, Skylor! and the Omega face each other Omega laughs evilly Mac Grimborn: Let her go, Oni. The Omega: Ah, the boyfriend. Mac Grimborn: I challenge you to an ultimate duel. The Omega: Challenge accepted. Mac Grimborn: If I win, you let Skylor go, and leave this realm. The Omega: What happens if I win? Mac Grimborn: You bring back the Great Devourer. The Omega: Deal. fight The Omega: I'm going to enjoy this. Mac Grimborn: Not as much as I am. The Omega: We shall see. and the Omega fire beams as they clash Mac Grimborn: If I were Lloyd, I'd know that it isn't you, Oni. The Omega: This is what I was always meant to be! Mac Grimborn: I saved Equestria from far worst than Oni. And I'll do so again. The Omega: There is nothing left to save! Mac Grimborn: You're deluded, Omega. Your hate's clouding you as a pawn. The Omega: YOU are the pawn! A pawn to your own foolish hopes! dodges Omega's attacks growls Mac Grimborn: What would your fellow Shapeshifters do if I told them what a coward you are? Omega walks over as Mac fires a beam at him, but the Omega dodges it and grabs and shoves Mac to a wall. Mac attempts to make another beam, but the Omega gets ahead of him and forms a beam of his own that sends Mac flying to the dark area. Mac gets up, panting as the Omega growls